Socialist International
This article contains real world references. Please comment on the talk page and attempt to remove such references. Do not remove this message until all such references have been removed. The Socialist International is an alliance between different socialist and communist organizations around the world. There is also an organization within it supporting the international revolution called the Revolutionary Tendency. Manifesto Statement of Principles The Socialist International adopts the following Founding Principles as cornerstones of all socialist thought: # Social Justice. Wealth is created through both physical and mental labour by the working class. Moreover, all creation of wealth in modern society is a collective and cooperative effort - the days of individual manufacturers or lone scientists making accidental discoveries are long gone. The capitalist distribution of wealth, however, pays little attention to these realities. Wealth is concentrated in the hands of the few rather than in the hands of the many who created it. There is an ever increasing - and entirely unjustified - gap between rich and poor. Socialism aims to correct this crucial problem. It aims to reduce the gap between rich and poor as much as possible and give workers more control over their own work and the wealth they create. Socialism favours an active, responsible state that owns and manages vital services (water, gas, electricity, public transport, etc.) for the benefit of the people, that guides the economy to serve the needs of the many rather than the profits of the few, and that guarantees a basic standard of living - including free health care and education - for all. # Democracy. A person should have a say in all decisions that affect him or her. All legitimate governments are created through a social contract - an informal agreement between the people of a country. The government derives its power and legitimacy solely from the people, and its purpose is to serve the interests of the people. As such, democracy is the only legitimate form of government. # Human Rights and Solidarity. In order to protect the dignity of the human being and the welfare of all citizens of the world, the Socialist International affirms human rights as pillars of its ideology, pledges to uphold them in all countries governed by SI member parties, and vows to fight against all forces which seek to undermine them. Historical Members Leadership *First Socialist Party - Hutori Full Members *Adamastor Party - Saridan *Aldegar Social Democratic Party - Aldegar *Alderdath Sudisti Herri - Kundrati *Aldurian Libertarian Socialist Party - Alduria *CSA Pax et Socialism - Dolgaria *Gaduridos Communist Party - Gaduridos *Kirlawan Popular Front - Kirlawa *Left Party - Cobura *Partito Borisista Istaliano - Quanzar *People's Socialist Party - New Endralon *Socialdemocrats of Endralon - Endralon *Radical Citizen's Intiative - Cildania *Kommunistiske Parti - Kazulia *United Hosnian Worker's Front-Gaduridos Current Members Leadership * Kirlawan People's Justice Party - Kirlawa * People's Socialist Party - Dolgaria Full Members * 帝国公明党 (Teikoku Kōmeitō) - 生古塢天帝国 (Sekouo Ten-Teikoku) * Dark Templar (LL) - Hawu-Ikradon * Democratic Labor Party - Likatonia * Demokratický Progresívny Hnutie - Deltaria * Primavera Egeliana - Egelion * Sekund Kongelige Sosialistiske Parti - Kazulia * Socialisti & Democratici - Istalia * Unsubmissive Beluzian Worker's Party - Beluzia Category:International and party organizations